Immortal Love
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Esmeranda is the daughter of Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena, making her an immortal. She never has certain interest to anyone, even the most charming and handsome immortal. But one day she rescued a mortal named William Solace. Will and the immortal Esme instantly fell in love. Will Esme and the love of her life succeed? Or would Athena is the one who succeed to separate them? HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**This take place at Greek Time and I used some The Little Mermaid scenes to make it. Characters belong to Rick Riordan. I just owned Esme…**

**Chapter 1**

"Esme, where are you dear?" Athena called her only daughter,

"I'm here!" Esme answered with her beautiful voice,

Athena walked into Esme's chamber and smiled at the sight. Esme was currently sitting in front of her mirror and brushing her long auburn hair. "Here, let me help you." Athena took the brush from Esme's hand and brushed the soft locks. "I honestly glad that you want to prepare yourself for meeting Odysseus."

Esme sighed, "I wasn't preparing for meeting him, Mother."

"Oh, who then? Is it Asclepius?"

"No, Mother. I wasn't preparing for anyone. I just simply brushing my hair, of course before you take the brush and did it for me."

"Esme, why are you so stubborn? They are waiting for your hand in marriage; I do want to see my only daughter married someone, the one worth it for you."

"First, Mother I got this stubbornness from you. Second, I do not found the right one yet. They only want my hand in marriage for my beauty and my status."

"You know your beauty cannot be doubt, because Aphrodite herself gave that blessing. Why can't you see that? Every male wanted you, and I sort them all, only the best can have you."

Esme stood up from her seat and turned to face her mother. "But I do not want to have an arrange marriage, Mother. My heart hasn't settled to anybody just yet."

"Your father and I have been waiting for years, yet you accept nobody. When would you grown up, Esme? You are sixteen years old and would turn seventeen in short time."

"Yes, I do know. Thus, I do not need anyone's help for finding the love of my life, thank you." Esme started to walk toward the door but Athena caught her wrist.

"Where do you think you would go, young lady?"

"Like you said before, I am sixteen, therefore: you do not have to know where I would go." And with that Esme released her wrist from her mother's grasp and went out…

**Love it? Hate it? Both? Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Esme sat on a rock while she watched the waves her father made crashed around her. She swirled the water beside her, making a tiny whirlpool with her ability to control water.

Then she spotted a ship, it was pretty far from her place, but of course, being the daughter of Poseidon do gave her a special ability. Esme stood up and jumped into the water, once her legs touched the blue water, they turned into a tail, making her be a mermaid.

Esme swam toward the ship excitedly, for sixteen years of life, she never actually see mortal men before because her parents always kept her away from Mortal World. But when she was near, she just realized that the ship was on fire and in a great storm made by none but her father, Poseidon Lord of the seas.

Then her eyes caught a man floating around on a board. Esme quickly swam toward him and brought him to the nearest shore. When she was sure the man was safe, she turned her tail back into legs.

Then it hit her like lighting, he was absolutely handsome and attracted her attention. "You're so… beautiful." Esme whispered as she removed a strand of blond hair away from the young man's face.

_"What would I give to live where you are?  
What would I pay to stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you, smiling at me?"_

_"Where would be walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world…"_

The young man slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a girl singing in front of his face.

"Will! William!"

Esme gasped and quickly ran to hide behind a rock in the sea, but she kept an eye on the young man.

Another young man with shaggy black hair approached the young man with a black dog. He helped the blond haired man to stand up. "Oh William, we thought we lost you mate!"

"A-a girl… rescued me. S-she was singing… She has the most beautiful voice."

The black haired man laughed, "Oh Will, I think you drank too much sea water lad! Come on, everyone's waiting!"

"No Percy, I saw her! She is so beautiful and she has the most beautiful voice I ever heard!" Will insisted,

Percy laughed again, "Come on, off we go. Mrs. O'Leary, come on!" and with that Percy helped Will went away from the beach, Mrs. O'Leary followed.

_"I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Someday I'll be  
Part of your world…"_

Esme sang as she watched the two young men took off…

**Reviews please!**


End file.
